


Trick or Treat?

by TereziMakara



Series: Fic or Treat! Fills [6]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: monthlysupergo, Fanart, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Sakura's a vampire!





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> Created for the Fic or Treat! event at [](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[monthlysupergo](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/)**!

_Am I your trick or treat?_

**Author's Note:**

> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/167105287891/vampire-sakura-d-created-for-the-monthly-super)


End file.
